mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transformers (1984)
The Transformers is a half-hour American animated robot superhero television series which originally aired from September 17, 1984 to November 11, 1987. The first of many series in the Transformers franchise, it was based upon Hasbro's Transformers toy line and depicts a war among the Autobots (protagonists) and the Decepticons (antagonists), two sets of robots from the planet of Cybertron that can transform into vehicles and other objects. The Ultimate Doom (Season 1, Episodes 5-7) A three-part series that focuses on the Decepticons bringing Cybertron across a space bridge to Earth; the ensuing climate chaos that comes with Cybertron being in Earth's orbit releases energy that Megatron wants to harvest. To harvest this energy, Megatron has Dr. Arkville begin to implant humans with his hypno-chip, a chip implanted behind the ear that overrides the will of the person and makes them obey Dr. Arkeville's commands. Sparkplug Witwicky is captured and becomes the first human to come under Arkville's control; part of the arc follows how the Autobots and Spike, Sparkplug's son, learn about Arkeville's hypno-chip and how to undo the control it has over Sparkplug and other humans. Part 1: Brainwash (Episode 5) Sparkplug and Spike get left behind when all of the Autobots believe they have a major Decepticon attack on the Kingdom of Maharaja. In truth, the Decepticons put one over on them to leave their base vulnerable and kidnap Sparkplug. Dr. Arkeville enslaves Sparkplug for Megatron with a hypno-chip as a test of the device. It works and Sparkplug becomes the first of a number of humans implanted with hypno-chips and working for the Decepticons. Megatron has a dangerous new scheme in the works, a space bridge to bring Cybertron to Earth. As for Sparkplug, it is decided that he can better serve Megatron when among the Autobots, ultimately making them vulnerable to a new attack. When the Decepticons retreat, Sparkplug tries to bring Spike along with him to work for the Decepticons; Sparkplug is unable to bring Spike with him and tells him that they will be enemies when next they meet. The Autobots go to the pylons of the space bridge; Megatron releases Sparkplug and the other hypno-slaves, who under Arkville's orders attack the Autobots. Sparkplug, for a moment, is able to break free from Arkeville's control but is brought back underArkeville's control. Sparkplug then activates the first of the three pylons of the space bridge, with Optimus Prime activating the last to save Cybertron from being thrown into oblivion. 2019-10-05 (53).png|Sparkplug and Spike, the human cheering squad, root for the Autobots... 2019-10-05 (54).png|when Lazerbeak comes from behind... 2019-10-05 (55).png|and takes Sparkplug out the Autobot base... 2019-10-05 (56).png 2019-10-05 (57).png|and brings him to Megatron and Dr. Arkeville 2019-10-05 (58).png 2019-10-05 (59).png|Sparkplug looks around... 2019-10-05 (60).png|and then takes a chance to try and contact the Autobots... 2019-10-05 (61).png|but is yanked back by Dr. Arkeville... 2019-10-05 (62).png|and is put back into the chair... 2019-10-05 (63).png|which makes sure that he will not do that again 2019-10-05 (64).png|Arkeville produce the first hypno-chip... 2019-10-05 (65).png|and implants behind Sparkplug's right ear 2019-10-05 (66).png|Arkeville then explains to Megatron that the hypno-chip has the power to override a person's will 2019-10-05 (67).png|Arkeville throws the switch to activate the hypno-chip... 2019-10-05 (68).png|to bring Sparkplug under his control 2019-10-05 (69).png|To test Sparkplug Megatron sends out a duplicate of Optimus Prime 2019-10-05 (70).png|"Sparkplug, deal with him!!" 2019-10-05 (71).png|Sparkplug is released from his restraints... 2019-10-05 (72).png|leaves the chair... 2019-10-05 (73).png|attacks the duplicate... 2019-10-05 (74).png|and "deals" with the duplicate 2019-10-05 (75).png|Sparkplug as the first hypno-chip slave of Dr. Arkeville 2019-10-05 (76).png|The Autobots come to rescue Sparkplug... 2019-10-05 (77).png|not knowing he is a hypno-chip slave who will sabotage them 2019-10-05 (78).png|Sparkplug fixes (satobages) the Autobots 2019-10-05 (79).png|"No talk!! Must work!!" 2019-10-05 (80).png|Sparkplug tries to work on Optimus Prime before the Decepticons launch an attack 2019-10-05 (81).png|The Autobots are unable to fight back due to Sparkplug's work 2019-10-05 (82).png|Spike discovers that his dad has sabotaged Teletron1 allowing the Decepticons to attack 2019-10-05 (83).png|Spike asks Sparkplug about what he has done; Sparkplug begins to tell Spike about the Decepticons' plan... 2019-10-05 (84).png|when the hypno-chip begins to re-activate... 2019-10-05 (85).png|Dr. Arkeville reestablishes control over Sparkplug... 2019-10-05 (86).png|Sparkplug, under Arkeville's control again, slaps his son... 2019-10-05 (87).png|and says he must work 2019-10-05 (88).png|"Come!! Join me and rule!!" 2019-10-05 (89).png|"When next we meet, we will be enemies!!!" 2019-10-05 (90).png|Sparkplug leaves to join up with the Decepticons 2019-10-05 (91).png|Megatron reveals his trump card... 2019-10-05 (92).png|Sparkplug and other working men who are hynpo-chip slave like him 2019-10-05 (93).png|Sparkplug looks around... 2019-10-05 (94).png|and then begins to lead the hypno-chip slaves out of the holding cell 2019-10-05 (95).png 2019-10-05 (96).png 2019-10-05 (97).png|The hypno-chip slaves form a line that Optimus can't bring himself to fire at 2019-10-05 (98).png|"Slaves, attack the Autobots!!!" 2019-10-05 (99).png|Sparkplug and the hypno-chip slaves get angry and ready to attack... 2019-10-05 (100).png 2019-10-05 (101).png|and start their charge on the Autobots 2019-10-05 (102).png|The hypno-chip slaves pick up sticks... 2019-10-05 (103).png|and rocks to attack the Autobots 2019-10-05 (104).png 2019-10-05 (105).png|Sparkplug sees... 2019-10-05 (106).png|and breaks off a tree branch to attack the Autobots 2019-10-05 (107).png 2019-10-05 (108).png|The hypno-chip slaves attack the Autobots 2019-10-05 (109).png 2019-10-05 (110).png 2019-10-05 (111).png|Sparkplug hits Bumblebee on the head... 2019-10-05 (112).png|until Spike stops him and talks to him... 2019-10-05 (113).png|which undoes Arkeville's control and brings Sparkplug back to normal 2019-10-05 (114).png|Arkeville then pushes the button... 2019-10-05 (115).png|to reestablish control over Sparkplug... 2019-10-05 (116).png|and makes him a hypno-chip slave again 2019-10-05 (117).png|Sparkplug tells Spike to not call him Dad 2019-10-05 (118).png|Sparkplug goes to the first pylon... 2019-10-05 (119).png|activates it... 2019-10-05 (120).png|and celebrates as Pylon 1 comes on line Part 2: Search (Episode 6) As Cybertron arrives into Earth orbit, storms and earthquakes begin in earnest. Sparkplug celebrates, despite Spike's attempts to make him see reason. Starscream rallies the Decepticons to attack the Autobots, but the sudden violence of the elements affects both the Autobots and the Decepticons. Megatron orders Soundwave to broadcast audio disrupter waves to clear the area; the waves cause much pain to the Autobots, Decepticons, and the hypno-chip slaves. Optimus Prime orders a retreat. As they head out, Spike sadly watches his father board Skywarp. Dr. Arkeville implants Sparkplug with a new hypno-chip which is implants permanently behind Sparkplug's left ear with a laser. Afterwards, Sparkplug is sent to Cybertron, which shocks Arkeville as he learns that the Decepticons have duplicated his control on the planet. Skyfire, Wheeljack, Brawn, Trailbreaker, and Bumblebee head to Cybertron with Spike to rescue Sparkplug. After they sneak into Shockwave's fortress, they discover information about the hypno-chips, but Sparkplug arrives and sounds an alarm. 2019-10-05 (122).png|Spike runs up to Sparkplug 2019-10-05 (123).png|Sparkplug rejoices at the Decepticon's successful transport of Cybertron 2019-10-05 (124).png|Sparkplug again asks Spike to join him and the Decepticons 2019-10-05 (125).png|Sparkplug again gets angry and tells Spike to not call him dad... 2019-10-05 (126).png|and runs off to join the Decepticons 2019-10-05 (127).png|Sparkplug warns Megatron about Spike's attack with the bridge pylon... 2019-10-05 (129).png|before he ducks out the way 2019-10-05 (130).png|Soundwave activates audio disruptor waves to clear the area... 2019-10-05 (131).png|which causes the hypno-chip slaves to feel pain... 2019-10-05 (132).png 2019-10-05 (133).png|and flee the area 2019-10-05 (134).png|Sparkplug flees the area in Skywarp... 2019-10-05 (135).png|while the other hypno-chip slaves flee on foot 2019-10-05 (136).png|After the audio disruptor waves incident, Dr. Arkeville reimplants Sparkplug with a new hypno-chip 2019-10-05 (137).png|He takes a new chip out (Sparkplug was not the first by the looks of things)... 2019-10-05 (138).png|implants it behind Sparkplug's left ear (switched sides)... 2019-10-05 (139).png|preps the laser... 2019-10-05 (140).png|lasers the hypno-chip into place... 2019-10-05 (141).png 2019-10-05 (142).png|and Sparkplug is back to being a hypno-chip slave again 2019-10-05 (143).png|Rumble gets Sparkplug up off the table... 2019-10-05 (144).png 2019-10-05 (145).png|Two guards at a station are about to become Laserbeak's next targets 2019-10-05 (146).png|Guard #1 is captured by Laserbeak... 2019-10-05 (147).png|who then comes around to capture Guard #2 2019-10-05 (148).png|Laserbeak drops the guards off into a holding pit... 2019-10-05 (149).png|that becomes electrified 2019-10-05 (150).png|Rumble grabs Guard #1... 2019-10-05 (151).png|and pulls him through the electricity and shocks him 2019-10-05 (152).png|Megatron takes a look at the hypno-chip slaves 2019-10-05 (153).png|Guard #1 gathers lightning... 2019-10-05 (154).png|while Guard #2 transforms the energy into energon cubes 2019-10-05 (155).png|Other hypno-chip slaves do the same 2019-10-05 (156).png|Sparkplug is in Skywarp's cockpit ready to go to Cybertron 2019-10-05 (163).png|Spike discovers the hypno-chip data file... 2019-10-05 (164).png|and learns about the hypno-chip controlling his dad 2019-10-05 (157).png|Sparkplug enters into the lab... 2019-10-05 (158).png|and finds his favorite wrench left by Spike 2019-10-05 (159).png|Sparkplug is shocked to see Spike... 2019-10-05 (160).png|then the hypno-chip begins to activate... 2019-10-05 (161).png|and under the hypno-chip's control Sparkplug sees Spike as an invader... 2019-10-05 (162).png|and presses the alarm to alert the Decepticons Part 3: Revival (Episode 7) On Cybertron, a hypno-chip controlled Sparkplug Witwicky sounds an alarm on Spike, Brawn, and Bumblebee. As Shockwave and Soundwave attempt to destroy them, Skyfire, Wheeljack, and Trailbreaker rescue them. Heading to Wheeljack's lab, they review the hypno-chip data they've gained. On Earth, Megatron is overseeing the construction of a large hydroelectric generator that will allow the Decepticons to harvest more energy. Optimus Prime leads Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, and Bluestreak (on surfboards) to the generator, where their wipeout prevents them from being able to stop the Decepticons from leaving in a shuttle carrying energon cubes. Arkeville is left to die, but Starscream saves him, having his own plans for the scientist. On Cybertron, Wheeljack develops a device that should disrupt the hypno-chips' control over the humans. Spike attempts another rescue of his father, but is discovered by Shockwave. However, Wheeljack's device works as planned, and the Autobots flee back to Earth with Sparkplug, who is now freed from Decepticon control. 2019-10-05 (165).png|The Sparkplug implant scene in the recap... 2019-10-05 (166).png|it has one major difference... 2019-10-05 (167).png|Sparkplug opens his eyes in the recap 2019-10-05 (168).png|Sparkplug apologizes to Spike for sound the alarm 2019-10-05 (169).png|Sparkplug is ordered to stop Spike from leaving 2019-10-05 (170).png|Sparkplug complies and stops his son 2019-10-05 (171).png|The hypno-chip slaves build a sea funnel to turn the energy from a tidal wave into energon cubes 2019-10-05 (172).png 2019-10-05 (173).png|Dr. Arkeville looks at two hypno-chip slaves carrying steel beams 2019-10-05 (174).png|The slaves approach Rumble... 2019-10-05 (175).png|who trips the lead slave... 2019-10-05 (176).png|who falls with the beams... 2019-10-05 (177).png|and is told no lying down on the job by Rumble 2019-10-05 (178).png|The hypno-chip slaves are left stranded on the wrecked sea funnel 2019-10-05 (179).png|Wheeljack finishes the device to disrupt the hypno-chip's control 2019-10-05 (180).png|Spike gets caught by the Decepticons and is reunited with Sparkplug 2019-10-05 (181).png|Sparkplug tells Spike to tell the Decepticons where the Autobots are 2019-10-05 (182).png|Shockwave orders Sparkplug to destroy Spike for refusing 2019-10-05 (183).png|Sparkplug readies the laser gun 2019-10-05 (184).png|Wheeljack sets off the device... 2019-10-05 (185).png 2019-10-05 (186).png|which frees Sparkplug from the hypno-chip control Auto-bop (Season 2, Episode 33) Raoul and his friends Poplock and Rocksteady are trying to make some spare cash, breakdancing on the sidewalks of New York City. Unfortunately, the management of the Dancitron nightclub doesn't like competition and sends a mob after them. The trio grabs their tape deck and flee. Dancitron sees an array of people some of whom don't belong there, which the Autobots Tracks and Blaster notice. While Raoul, Poplock, and Rocksteady are riding on the train, the conductor goes under a hypnotic trance and speeds the train up and destroys the controls. When the Autobots rescue the trains and its passengers, the conductor climbs down from the elevated tracks and disappears. Poplock and Rocksteady are offered free tickets into the Dancitron and eagerly accept, believing they'll be able to investigate on their own. The duo enter the club and are soon hypnotized by the music. Arriving at the club, Tracks leaves Raoul outside and encounters the boy's two friends inside. They lead him to two Decepticons, who use the club's hypnotized patrons to ensnare him and bind him to the club's sound system. Blaster arrives at the Dancitron to find Raoul waiting outside. The pair enter to find Tracks, with Blaster tracking an ultrasound signal. Raoul encounters his two friends and, remembering Blaster's warning about the hypnotic sound, plugs his ears with a paper napkin. They chase him, and he soon finds Tracks, but is overwhelmed by the hypnotized dancers. As he soon discovers, the hypnosis can be broken by simply getting the victim wet, so he triggers the club's sprinkler systems, freeing the patrons from their trance. 2019-10-05 (190).png|People line up to get into Dancitron 2019-10-05 (191).png|A train conductor drives the train Raoul, Poplock, and Rocksteady are on... 2019-10-05 (192).png|He suddenly changes... 2019-10-05 (193).png|and comes under control 2019-10-05 (194).png|He makes the train accelerate... 2019-10-05 (195).png 2019-10-05 (196).png|then breaks off the steel handle... 2019-10-05 (197).png 2019-10-05 (198).png|and smashes the control panel 2019-10-05 (199).png 2019-10-05 (200).png|The conductor escapes down the emergency ladder when the train is stopped 2019-10-05 (201).png 2019-10-05 (202).png|A variety of people under mind control gather at a construction site 2019-10-05 (203).png|They grab whatever they can... 2019-10-05 (204).png|and go to attack the Autobots 2019-10-05 (205).png|A construction worker fires rivets at the Autobots 2019-10-05 (206).png|Poplock and Rocksteady receive passes to enter Dancitron 2019-10-05 (207).png|The mind controlled people chase after the Autobots 2019-10-05 (208).png|Poplock and Rocksteady ask two girls to dance 2019-10-05 (209).png|They start dancing on the dance floor... 2019-10-05 (210).png|until they are brought under control by the music 2019-10-05 (211).png|Poplock and Rocksteady talk with Blaster... 2019-10-05 (212).png|and lead him to where they've "spotted something"... 2019-10-05 (213).png|which is where Starscream and Soundwave are waiting for him 2019-10-05 (214).png|The people in the club are brought under control by Starscream and Soundwave 2019-10-05 (215).png 2019-10-05 (216).png|The mind controlled club goers chase after Blaster 2019-10-05 (217).png 2019-10-05 (218).png 2019-10-05 (219).png|Poplock and Rocksteady find Raoul in the club 2019-10-05 (220).png|...and say they will lead him to the Autobots 2019-10-05 (221).png|Raoul sees the evil looks on his partners' faces... 2019-10-05 (222).png|and runs away from them, causing them to chase after him 2019-10-05 (223).png|The hypnotized club goers try to get Raoul as he tries to free ... 2019-10-05 (224).png|They eventually grab Raoul from the tower of speakers... 2019-10-05 (225).png|and pull him down onto the floor 2019-10-05 (226).png|Poplock and Rocksteady reach down... 2019-10-05 (227).png|remove the paper from Raoul's ear... 2019-10-05 (228).png|and hold him down so he too can be controlled 2019-10-05 (229).png|Raoul struggles and eventually gets free 2019-10-05 (230).png|...and throws water on his partners to free them from the mind control Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist